Hitsuhina in Wonderland
by 3motionless
Summary: What happens when Hinamori and Hitsugaya drops into a huge hole and end up in Wonderland ? Read this story if ya' interested! First Fanfic ,might be a little weird...
1. Chapter 1 Weird Rabbit , Deep Hole

Author's notes: Well … I'm quite new here …. I apologize if this story is quite idiotic or hilarious or it doesn't make sense to you but… please kindly give me some advice, ok? ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU & HAPPY READING!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Weird Rabbit and the Deep Hole**

It was a hot afternoon, two childhood friends was sitting under a big shady tree, both reading novels they just bought from the new bookshop down the street. The petite girl closed her book and placed it on her sky blue dress. "Ne, this author is great! Shirou-chan, is the novel you bought interesting? "The petite girl asked the white haired boy beside her. " The name is not Shirou-chan …Bed-wetter Momo... " The white haired boy replied with his eyes still focusing on the novel. " By the way, this novel is quite good…." The white haired boy replied as he places his novel on the grass. "Souka….." the petite girl replied softly as the soft winds blows her long black-brownish hair.

* * *

Well, Hinamori Momo is the 15 year old daughter of a rich business man while Hitsugaya Toushiro is the 14 year old son of a famous doctor. Hinamori's mother passed away when she was only 7 due to intestine cancer. Hitsugaya too does not have a mother, his mother ran away with another man when he was only 3. Their fathers were best friends and they always sail across the seven seas, always leaving Hinamori and Hitsugaya alone at home.

* * *

"I wonder how father is now …. It has already been 3 years since I last saw him…" Hinamori say as she gazes into the forest. "Your father, nah …. He'll be alright. " Hitsugaya replies her. "Souka… Hitsu…ga…ya….kun…. What's that?" Hinamori exclaim as she witness something white with long ears moving along the bushes. "What?" Hitsugaya asked as he stands up and glance into the woods. The white figure appeared again. "Did you see that, Hitsugaya-kun?" exclaim Hinamori while pointing towards the location where the figure appeared. "Hinamori, wait for me here." Hitsugaya demands her while picking up a stone and move towards the location. Then, a weird rabbit suddenly leap out from the bushes. "Whoa! " Hinamori exclaim in fear as she jumps up. Its body looks like a drawing, its hands holding a big gold clock and it is standing up like a human! The weird rabbit starts to run into the deep woods. "Hey! Wait!" yelled Hinamori as she runs after the rabbit. "Hinamori!"Hitsugaya chased after her. The weird rabbit kept running faster, "Oh no, oh no, look at the time! I'm going to be late!" the rabbit exclaims nervously as it looks at the time showed on the big gold clock. "What are you late for?" Hinamori asked. The rabbit didn't respond to her question but kept on running faster.

The rabbit suddenly disappeared from Hinamori's view , what is in front of Hinamori now is a big hole. The hole looks very deep; nothing could be seen inside the hole. "Eh, where could that rabbit be?" Hinamori asked as she looks around the area. Suddenly, the soil she steps on slide down into the hole, causing her to lose her balance and drop into it. "Hinamori!" Hitsugaya grabs hold of Hinamori's wrist just in time. "Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori exclaims in surprise. "Hang on! I'll pull you out from the hole!" Hitsugaya say as he starts to pull her on to the surface. Unfortunately, Hitsugaya's leg slip and both of them soon drops into the deep, dark hole. "!" they both scream in terror. "GOD DAMN IT!" Hitsugaya cursed loudly.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to the Weird World

Author's Notes: LOL! I mixed up past tense and present tense! Thx for reminding me! I will do my best in the further chapters!

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Weird World

"Oh god,my head is spinning, where are we, Hitsugaya-kun ?" Hinamori asked. "Obviously, we're at the bottom of the hole. But, why on earth are there so many doors at the bottom of this freaking hole?" Hitsugaya replies her.

* * *

True enough, the bottom of the hole looks more like a hallroom; the floor were marble tiles, each door on the wall has a different size and unique design; a round table in the middle of the "hallroom".

There is a weird crystal bottle containing some weird liquid on the round table, Hinamori went to take a closer look at it. "Hitsugaya-kun, this is extremely weird. Why is there a weird bottle with weird liquid and a tag that says DRINK ME attached to it in this weird place?"Hinamori observed the weird bottle.

Hitsugaya goes to the round table and saw a silver key on the table. "Hinamori, do you think that this key can fit into one of the doors here? This may be the best way to get out from this place."Hitsugaya suggests as he picks up the key and toyed with it. "Eh, that's a great idea! You're a genius!"Hinamori praised Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya felt his cheeks heating up and quickly turn around and try fitting the key into every door.

"God, the key fits the smallest door! Is this a joke or what?" Hitsugaya yells in anger as he fits the key into the smallest door. "Hitsugaya-kun, do you think that we were supposed to drink the weird liquid on the table? It won't be a problem if we tried it first." Hinamori spoke as she reached over and grabs the bottle. "Baka! What if the liquid is some kind of harmful substances? You can't risk your life!" Hitsugaya yelled at her.

"Eh? Are you sure it is harmful? It looks more like blueberry juice to me! It looks impossible to die from drinking this. You are worrying far too much, Shirou-chan."

"Hell No! What am I going to do if you died? It'll be meaningless to live without you!"

"Shi-shirou-chan...?"

Hitsugaya soon realized what he blurred out just now.

"_Oh god...This is bad.._."Hitsugaya thought in his mind.

"You're so sweet Shirou-chan...But I'm sorry, I'm still going to try it for your sake."

"**Wha..what? MOMO! NOOO!**" Hitsugaya exclaim in terror.

Too late, Hinamori took a sip and her body shrinks. "**What on-**"Hitsugaya say in surprise. "See what I told you, we were supposed to drink that in the first place!"Hinamori says with an amused grin. Hitsugaya let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, you win...".He toke a sip and his body shrink. They both unlock the door and walk into it, leaving the weird "hall room"...

The sight of a beautiful forest and gigantic colorful mushroom welcomes the two humans. "This is beautiful! The mushrooms are really cute!" Hinamori pointed towards the bunch of mushrooms along the path.

They both walked down the path until they reach a direction board. "Where are we supposed to go and find help?" Hinamori said as she observes the direction board. (They're currently at west)

_**HUECO MUNDO – EAST**_

_**FOREST OF PURE SOULS – NORTH**_

_**KARAKURA VILLAGE – SOUTH**_

"Maybe we should head to the village first. We'll go and search for help there." Hitsugaya suggest as he points to the south. "Well, it's fine to me. Let's get going, Shirou-chan!" Hinamori said as she pulls Hitsugaya's hand and head south. The two did not notice that a weird bat was spying on them ….

The bat flew away from its hiding place once the two human disappeared from its view. It made its way across the forest and flew east. It goes into a black dark castle. The castles are surrounded in vines, the sky was dark and there were lightning and thunder.

The bat stood in the middle of the main room and spoke to its king. "Lord Aizen, I spotted two humans at the entrance of Wonderland. They're currently heading to the village." the bat spoke in a boring tone.

"Hm...Those humans sure did come on time. Now i just need one of them and take its soul on an eclipse. You have done an excellent job, Ulquoirra." Aizen said as an evil dark grin appeared on his flawless face.

"Lord Aizen, it's a pleasure to help you to accomplish the mission. If you don't mind, I'll like to ask of your plans to capture one of them." Ulquoirra asked as he wave his wings and muttered a spell and transform into a young man.

"You could rest by now; you need to save your energy to finish your dark spell for that coming eclipse. Kusaka, come here." Aizen said as he looks away to the left side of his throne. A tall man with black hair came forth. "Yes, you called, Lord Aizen?" Kusaka asked with humble.

_**-To be continued in Chapter 3-**_


End file.
